Mirrors Reflect Feelings, Too
by DaringEMAE
Summary: Shuuhei is trapped in a meeting and is relieved to see Izuru there. Now if only he could relieve himself of the lust he has been feeling for the blonde man. Yaoi.


**A/N: So...I just had this idea while watching Bleach the other day. I love Shuuhei. I love Izuru. This came to be.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Yamamoto was holding yet another meeting for the 13 Captains and their subordinates. Shuuhei is frankly getting tired of always being dragged to these by Captain Tousen. The subordinates didn't really have to be there, but, every time, his captain dragged him along. Hisagi swears he must have been the only subordinate there. He looks around the room and his eyes stop at Captain Ichimaru. Next to him is the familiar face of Izuru Kira.

_Izuru..._

Shuuhei stares across the table at his blonde friend who is intently listening to Yamamoto. Hisagi has been infatuated with him for quite some time now. But not once has he expressed his feelings in fear of being rejected by the other. Izuru suddenly stands and excuses himself to the bathroom. Shuuhei watches him walk to the door. His eyes drift down to Kira's round ass as he walks out of the room. Shuuhei shifts and pushes back the throaty groan forming in his throat as he'd practiced hiding most of his emotions. Not only did he like Izuru, he lusted for him a little, too.

He often daydreamed of the day he told Kira how he felt and Kira would just beg Hisagi to take all of him. He imagines the look on Izuru's face when he _did_ take him. Izuru's blue eyes filled with desire when Shuuhei takes him to his room and slowly undresses him. When he undresses himself and they...

Shuuhei feels heat start to pool in his groin and thanks whatever pants deity told him to wear his loose fitting hakama today.

_Damn you, Kira. All sexy and shit._

Shuuhei sits still. He knows Izuru is still in the bathroom and if he goes too someone will suspect something. But right now, he doesn't care. The growing need in his pants is aching and he can't sit through the entire meeting like this. It would be injustice to him. He stands and excuses himself to the bathroom as well then swiftly exits the meeting room. No one notices the small grin on Gin Ichimaru's face as he watches the Lieutenant of the 9th Division follow his Lieutenant to the bathroom. When Shuuhei gets to the bathroom door, he enters and locks the door behind him. The unsuspecting blonde man hears someone enter the bathroom just as he finishes and closes his zipper. When he turns around, he is surprised to see Shuuhei at the door.

His face is a mixture of anger, confusion, and a couple of other things Izuru surprisingly can't read. "Oh. Hello, Shuuhei. I-" Izuru is interrupted when Hisagi slams him against the wall and smashes his lips against the shorter Shinigami. Shuuhei breathes heavily into the kiss, as his fantasy slowly becomes a blissful reality. Izuru's eyes widen at the sudden gesture and at first he struggles. Sure he thinks highly of Shuuhei and even had a crush on him once. But that time was long gone and the blonde no longer feels that way. However, he can feel the returning butterflies he had when he _did_ like Shuuhei. He whimpers softly as Shuuhei roughly bites lip and sucks on it. He is confused. Hisagi is acting very strange and he can't tell why.

But...He kisses back.

He kisses back as his mind fills with fantasies he once had of the two of them. Kira doesn't deny he's been attracted to Shuuhei's commanding and dominating nature since the day they met in the academy. But he didn't think Hisagi would ever like him back since he was infatuated with Rangiku. But his mind is hazy with lust. What is running through his mind is how sexy the deep throaty groans the raven-haired man is producing are. And how they alone are affecting his lower regions. Kira grips Shuuhei's shihakusho and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Shuuhei's heart does a backflip as it celebrates Izuru accepting him. He was pretty sure that as soon as he placed his hands on the smaller man he would be rejected. But he took the risk and the rewards were sensational.

Shuuhei soon forgets about the throbbing member in his pants and focuses on giving Izuru the pleasure he so desperately deserves. He moves his knee between Kira's legs and rubs it against his fabric-covered crotch. He gives a satisfied grunt of approval when Izuru breaks the kiss to gasp. A sound that makes Hisagi's groin pulse in excitement. Shuuhei takes this opportunity to attach his lips to the exposed flesh of his neck. He continues to assault Izuru's groin with his knee as he softly kisses his neck. Kira hisses at the feel of the larger man's wet, pink, warm sliver of flesh run up the side of his neck, leaving a trail of saliva, which he quickly blows on. The cool sensation makes Izuru shudder and adds more heat to his growing need, which is already being attacked.

Shuuhei suddenly sucks hard on a certain spot on the smaller man's neck that makes him moan loudly. Shuuhei groans and continues on that one spot as he removes his knee and instead places his own heated groin on Izuru's. The two fabric covered appendages rub against each other causing both men to groan in pleasure.

"Sh-Shuu-hei..." Kira moans.

It sounds just like in his dreams. Izuru bites his bottom lip as the raven stops the sweet torture on his neck. He looks into those blue eyes. Filled with desire.

_Just like in the dreams._

He watches his chest rise and fall almost in sync with the others.

_Just like in the dreams._

He looks to Kira's face. His cheeks flushed and he looks exhausted. His lips are red and plump as they gasp for air. Broken moans escape the parted flesh.

_Just like in the dreams._

Kira looks at Shuuhei and pushes his chest off of him.

_That wasn't in the dreams._

Shuuhei's ego drops down a hundred levels, as he knows what's next. Rejection. What he feared most about this risk. It could've ruined the wonderful friendship the two had together, and it seemed that was exactly what was going to happening. Expecting Izuru to say: _'This won't work,' _or maybe, _'I don't like you that way,'_ or even, _'I never want to see you again, Shuuhei Hisagi,' _Shuuhei is surprised when Kira gets down on his knees and unzips his hakama. Shuuhei blushes when Izuru frees his erection and strokes it tenderly. His dreams never went to something this _hot_. Shuuhei lets out a cute groan when Izuru takes all of him into his mouth. His tongue swirls around his head and teases his leaking slit.

"Oh..._K-Kira..._" He groans and places a hand on his head of blonde hair.

Izuru moans and sends vibrations up Shuuhei's spine. Hisagi resists the urge to violently thrust into his mouth and accidentally choke him. Izuru starts to bob his head back and forth, taking in more of his cock to the back of his throat. The raven couldn't ignore how cute the blonde looked with a faint blush on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose. Shuuhei focuses on the sounds Kira is making as he sucks on him. The sounds of slurping and the swallowing of excess saliva turns him on even more. The blonde man makes small whimpering noises as he breathes deeply. Shuuhei doesn't feel his orgasm sneak up on him and he comes in Kira's mouth. He pulls out and his essence spurts on the blonde's cheeks and eye.

"Oh god! I-Izuru! I'm sorry!" Hisagi freaks out but the blonde says nothing and stands.

He has a hazy, lustful look on his face and shuffles over to the marble counter where the sinks are. Kira bends over the counter and looks back at Shuuhei.

"P-Please...Sh-Shuuhei..." Izuru says with a pleading look on his cum-stained face.

Shuuhei feels his cock spring back to life and he makes his way over to the smaller man. He grabs Kira's hair and turns his head to the side then plants a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. Izuru grinds his hips on the raven's new hard-on making him grunt angrily. Shuuhei attaches his lips to the smaller mans neck once again and starts to lick. His hands become busy undoing Kira's sash and the blonde helps him along. Once that was off, Shuuhei slides one hand up the chest of the 3rd Lieutenant to pinch an erect nipple. The other hand goes into his hakama and grips his sensitive erection. Izuru cries out and his eyes shoot open. Shuuhei closes his own eyes and repeatedly only licks the exposed neck. The blonde man groans at what he sees.

There, in the mirror, he can see exactly what's going on. Shuuhei's greedy expressions as he licks his neck. The long arm that goes up his shirt and the other one moving around in his hakama. Kira has his arms upward and holds onto Hisagi's neck. Suddenly the image changes as Izuru is brutally pushed down on the counter. His hakama are roughly yanked down along with his boxers. Shuuhei is in pure awe. Kira's ass is almost how he imagined it, but much, _much_ better. The 9th Lieutenant gulps as he takes the flesh in his hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

_Perfect._ He thought.

Izuru shifts, loving the feeling of his ass being squeezed by this man. He is snapped out of his bliss by a sharp smack on his ass. At first it hurts but then it is soothed by Shuuhei's hand. Izuru's had enough.

"Sh-Shuuhei! It aches..." Izuru whines, his head still pressed on the cold counter.

Shuuhei is more than happy to oblige. He spits on his hand and slowly presses one finger into the blonde man. He winces at the discomfort but soon relaxes his muscles so he could try and enjoy it. Shuuhei sticks in another finger and scissors them to stretch Kira a bit. The smaller man groans and clenches his fists. The raven-haired man's fingers ghosts over a certain spot in Izuru that makes him shout loudly in pleasure.

"Oh-_GOD_ Shuuhei! I need it _now!_"

Hisagi looks over and conveniently sees a bottle of unscented lotion. He gets some and slicks up his cock to make entrance easier on Izuru. He grips the blonde's hips and positions himself at his entrance. He slowly pushes his head in then stops.

"You ready?" The raven asks him.

"Ah! Uh-huh..." Kira grunts.

Shuuhei slowly pushes into Kira's tight heat but stops when the smaller man shouts in pain. The raven bends over and kisses Izuru's neck to console him. The look of pain disappears once he feels the other's lips on him. While the younger man is distracted, Hisagi quickly snaps his hips into the others, burying himself all the way into Kira. The 3rd Lieutenant leans up and spastically gasps at the pain. Shuuhei pulls his lover against him and holds his spazzing chest.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better if I just saved you from the pain," The 9th Lieutenant whispers in the pained man's ear.

Izuru finally sighs as the pain in his backside numbs. He gives Shuuhei the OK by circling his hips. Shuuhei gets the message and pushes his back so he is lying on the counter again. Shuuhei pulls his hips back and slowly pushes back in. It takes all of his strength not to pound ruthlessly into Kira. He knows he's still in pain. He thrusts once more and hits the same spot from before making Izuru cry out in pleasure this time.

"Ah! D-Do that again!" He shouts.

Shuuhei obeys and thrusts up into his sweet spot again. He thought keeping things slow was good for him but the man below him urges him on.

"Ngh! Shuuhei! Do it already!" Izuru shouts.

Hisagi snapped his hips forward but still did it at a slow pace. He was trying to keep Kira safe from him because he could, _and_ _would_, get rough with him.

"Dammit, Hisagi faster! Just fuck me already!" It comes out almost in a sob.

_You want me to fuck you? _Shuuhei thinks dirtily.

Shuuhei finally gives up at his attempt to being gentle and stops.

_Oh, I'll fuck you. _He thinks.

He grabs both of Izuru's wrists in one hand and holds them behind then grips his hip in the other. Pulling almost all of the way out of the man below him makes both of them groan. He starts to roughly slam his hips forward making Kira gasp repeatedly. Hisagi hits the same spot inside him with every thrust and makes stars go across his vision.

"Y-Yes Shuuhei! Fuck!" Izuru manages to get out.

Shuuhei releases his lust as he let go of the blonde's wrist and firmly plants his hands on the counter on each side of Kira's body. He thrusts hard and fast with a beast like ferocity and grunts roughly with each slap of skin. Izuru grips nothing as some of his fantasies became real. He always thought about someone banging him into oblivion, he just never thought it would be one of his close friends pounding him into this marble counter. But he had to admit: it was better than any of his dreams combined. The blonde looks forward and sees himself in the mirror. His face is still stained with Shuuhei's cum. He looks up a bit and sees Hisagi bite his lip and growl and he lies on his back. Seeing the 9th Lieutenant's different expressions of pleasure was enough to send him over the edge.

He comes hard and screams silently as he watches Shuuhei's face pull into a satisfied grin. Izuru lays almost lifeless on the marble and could barely feel Shuuhei still thrusting towards his goal. Just when he looks up, Shuuhei comes deeply inside of him. Seeing his face as he comes and feeling it fill him up is enough to send him over the edge a second time. His second orgasm lasts longer than he can count. When Hisagi pulls out roughly with a loud, satisfied grunt, Kira falls to his knees and keeps himself up by resting on the counter. Shuuhei plants a wet sloppy kiss on the man's lips before cleaning himself up and leaving back to the meeting. He sits beside his captain and assured him he was ok. A few minutes later, Izuru "walks" in slowly and makes his way over to his seat. When he sits, he's obviously in pain because his face contorts in a way you couldn't imagine. Gin's smile returns to his face and he continues to listen to Yamamoto. Shuuhei feels a bit sorry but also triumphant that he was able to put Kira in that state. The only thing he thinks of during the rest of the meeting was if that was a one-time thing.

They both hoped not.

* * *

**I don't know if I want to make this a story or not but its up to you guys.**


End file.
